


Voltron a Change in Destiny

by Mutant_Girl013



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Girl013/pseuds/Mutant_Girl013
Summary: What would happen if Shiro had to step down from the Kerberos mission. Recommending Keith to go in his place, only for the Garrison to make an announcement about the crews deaths. Lance and Allura will stop at nothing to find out what happened to the Kerberos crew when Keith crashes back to earth, a scar now on his face and his arm replaced as he tells them about the Galra.Soon the group is thrown into space where they meet the prince and princess of Altea. They set out to reclaim Voltron and stop the Galra empire from taking over the entire universe.Will the new paladins be able to form Voltron, and what can this change in events mean for the team.This is a Voltron Role Swap AU/art included
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 48
Kudos: 133





	1. Kerberos

Keith was staring down at his lap trying to progress what Shiro had just told him. The three of them sitting in one of the Garrison’s common rooms. Shiro had asked Keith to come once the classes for the day were over, and now here he was trying to make sense of what was happening.

“I don’t understand, I thought you were supposed to go out on the Kerberos mission, and now you’re saying that I’ve been recommended in your place?” Keith asked confused.

“I get that this is a lot to take in, but my condition has been getting worse so…” “So the Garrison decided to take Shiro of the Kerberos mission.” Adam finished placing a hand onto Shiro’s shoulder as the other man sighed in defeat.

“It got worse.. but I thought that the medicines were helping?” Keith asked worried as he looked up at the couple. “They are in a way.” Shiro said a hand going out of habit towards the medical bracelet around his right wrist.  
“But the Garrison decided that Shiro’s condition is too unpredictable to send him out on a faraway mission like Kerberos, and I have to agree with that.” Adam said.  
“I don’t like having to step down from the mission but I think it’s for the best. The Garrison has a point.” Shiro said getting up from his seat.

“But why recommend me for the mission, there are older more experienced pilots out there I’m still a cadet why recommend me.” Keith said as Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. “Because I know what you’re capable off. Yes you’ve had disciplinary issues in the past. But you’re one of the best pilots in the program. You already beat several of my records and I think you have what it takes to go out on the Kerberos mission.” Shiro said as Keith stared down at his hands that now laid folded in his lap.

“Just take some time to think it all over but remember that this could be an opportunity of a lifetime.” Shiro said.

  
  
-  
Lance was sitting on his bed his back against the wall pushing his glasses further up his nose as they reflected the light of his laptops screen as he continued his online game, when Hunk suddenly rushed back into their dorm room, pushing the laptops screen down before tugging Lance’s headphones off. “Hunk what the hell, I was..” “I know I know but Lance you have to see this.” Hunk said hurried as he grabbed the remote to turn the TV on.

“I’m sure it could have waited till I…” Lance said his words dying down as he looked shocked at the screen. 

_**“The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing and all of its crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison has said that the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It’s indeed a sad day for all of humanity.”** _

****

“noo… no no no, this can’t be right.” Lance said as he got up from the bed. “I’m sorry Lance, I..” Hunk stuttered as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. “Veronica.. she’s… no she can’t be gone.” Lance choked on his words letting himself slide to the ground arms wrapped around his knees tears streaming down his face.  
  
“Veronica.. she..” “I’m so sorry.” Hunk said wrapping a pair of strong arms around his friend. The two of them staying on the ground in an awkward hug for a while before Lance looked back up, swiping some of his tears away from his eyes before getting up on his feet. “Does… does Allura already know..her dad” “I think she does, most of the Garrison ..I… I’m so sorry Lance, I know your sister was also on that flight … and god this is all just so messed up.” Hunk said pulling a hand through his bangs. “It is… I’m going to get to the bottom off this.” Lance said clenching his fist. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m saying that this can’t be right, there’s no way Keith would’ve made a mistake like that. I mean sure he’s a lone wolf and he can be a showoff sometimes.. but something doesn’t feel right, I just.. have this feeling the Garrison’s hiding something from us. I mean telling us that this was all just a pilot error, I feel like their trying to take the easy way out.” Lance said. “I don’t know Lance, do you really think that’s such a good idea?” Hunk asked worried. “Don’t know don’t care.” Lance said before looking at the phone on his desk as it started going off, his mother’s caller ID appearing on the screen. “I guess my parents already saw the news... I..” Lance choked on his words as Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be outside if you need me alright.” Hunk said giving him a reassuring smile. “J..jeah…” “Take care alright.” Hunk said leaving the room before Lance picked up his phone. “Hi mom.. I … jeah I just heard.” Lance said another choked sob escaping as he tried not to cry a second time.

-

He was so tired, the call with his parents had gone on for what felt like hours. He just wanted to leave today behind and go to bed but he knew he still needed to check up on Allura. “It’s not like I will be able to go to sleep now anyway.” Lance said as he got up to check up on Allura. 

“I assume you heard about what happened.” Allura said looking up at Lance walking into the girls dorm room later that night. “Jeah, I did I just came off the phone with my parents.. I’m sorry about what happened to your father.” Lance said. “Thank you Lance, I’m sorry as well I know your sister was on the crew as well and, I’m sorry Lance it’s just. This all seems so unreal. I cannot believe it, or do not want to believe it.” Allura mumbled as tears flowed down her cheeks. “Father, Keith, Veronica I believe there were no better people to send out on the Kerberos mission. I just cannot believe a simple accident is what…” “I get it, what you’re trying to say I mean.” Lance said. “You do not believe it was a pilot error do you.” Allura asked looking up at Lance before laying her head against his shoulder, Lance placing a hand on top of his girlfriend’s head.

“I don’t, I mean jeah accidents do happen but… I don’t know I just feel like there’s something the Garrison isn’t telling us.” Lance said as Allura looked up at him. “You’re planning something.” Allura said. “Jeah, I want to get a look into all of this to see for myself. Veronica told me about everything before she went out on the Kerberos mission, and I think the Garrison must at least have some clue as to what happened, some logs or video feeds something from before the crew went missing.” Lance said. “I’ll help, If there is a way they’re still out there than I want to know.” Allura said determined before Lance wrapped her in another hug.

  
-  
Keith was laying on the ground of his cell, forced into prisoner rags after they had been captured. He still tried to recall the events, one moment they were on the moon of Kerberos taking ice samples as Veronica and Alfor were talking about the clues the samples could hold about the universe and perhaps the alien life out there.

When the battle ship appeared, and they were taken off the moon of Kerberos. Keith remembered voices surrounding him, opening his eyes he looked up through the bangs that fell in front of his eyes.

“Emperor Zarkon, we were scouting the system as ordered when we found these primitive scientists, I don’t think they know anything useful.” The one with their back turned towards them spoke to the monitor in front of him. “Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The druids will find out what they know.” “Please, we come from a peaceful planet, we mean you no harm.” Veronica said as Keith’s head shot towards the girl kneeled down beside him right before one of the guards slammed the back of their gun against her head as she fell down against the floor. Keith shot up to his feet before slamming the guard against the ground that had attacked her with a shout. Keith was forced down after receiving a hit against his head, the guards slammed him down against the ground. keeping him pinned down. Keith growled in protest but his head was throbbing in pain, he cast his eyes towards Veronica who laid out cold besides him and then everything faded away.

“What do you think is going to happen to us?” Veronica asked as Keith snapped his head up from his thoughts, looking up at them. The three of them were being held in one holding cell together, on their way to what they called the main fleet. Keith didn’t like the sound of that in the least. “I don’t know but it can’t be anything good.” Keith said as Veronica stared at him. “We have to stay positive perhaps they will let us go once they find out that were speaking the truth.” Alfor said.

“I don’t think that’s how this is going to work. I hate to say it but I don’t think they’re just going to let us go after all of this.” Keith said before looking up at the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first big fanfic project that i've decided to post online. I don't really have a schedule for when the next chapter will be posted, maybe once a week or once every two weeks i'm not sure jet. I already have a few more chapters for this fanfic done which i will post over time ;) so thats something to look forward too
> 
> So i hope you all will enjoy it, also the Art in this fanfic is made by me, it's actually what even led me to make this fanfic so i hope you like it :D  
> Enjoy 
> 
> (p.s English isn't my first language so sorry if there are a few grammar mistakes)


	2. Looking for the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first big fanfic project that i've decided to post online. I don't really have a schedule for when the next chapter will be posted, maybe once a week or once every two weeks i'm not sure jet. I already have a few more chapters for this fanfic done which i will post over time ;) so thats something to look forward too
> 
> So i hope you all will enjoy it, also the Art in this fanfic is made by me, it's actually what even led me to make this fanfic so i hope you like it :D  
> Enjoy

It had been two months since the Kerberos crew had been announced dead. The Garrison had held a memoriam for the friends and families of the lost crew a week after the crash had been announced. Shiro took the knife that Keith had given him right before leaving on the Kerberos mission in his hand. He had asked him to keep it safe, that it was the only thing he had left of his mother. Shiro now carried the knife in the back of his belt like Keith had always done, concealed underneath his uniform.

Understanding now why Keith had always carried the knife so close to him. Keith had told him his father had left him the knife, how he had told him it had been his mothers and that maybe one day he would be able to use it to find her. Keith hadn’t understood what he meant with it, and his father wasn’t alive anymore to tell him. He had always told him he would tell everything once he’d be older, but than his father died and so did all the answers with him.

Keith had told Shiro he still hoped that what his father had told him would be true, and Shiro now in a way hoped for the same. Hoping that the hope that Keith held for his mother to return, would now apply to him.

Shiro was still blaming himself for what had happened, if he had gone instead of Keith that maybe all of this wouldn’t have happened. The Kerberos had blamed it on pilot error, something Shiro didn’t believe. Sure Keith was not even a certificate pilot jet but he was the best pilot the Garrison had seen in years. Having beaten several of the Garrison and even some of Shiro his own records. But part of him couldn’t help but think what if I had gone instead like I was supposed to. Would all of this still have happened, had it been a pilot error or had something else come into play.

-  
Shiro found out the truth a few weeks later, Adam had asked him to drop of some paperwork at Iverson’s office after the classes were over for the day. Taking the pile of papers from Adam he tucked them under his arm while throwing his bag over his shoulders. Walking down the hallways towards Iverson’s office after finishing his own paperwork. Turning on the lights after opening the door to Iverson’s office he looked up shocked at Allura who was standing behind Iverson his computer typing away as she was talking to someone over the phone that laid besides the keyboard.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Shiro asked as Allura looked up shocked as he turned the lights on. Her hand quickly going towards the phone to end the call before turning to look at him, a determined look in her eyes.

“I’m sorry officer Shirogane but the Garrison’s been lying to us. They said the space craft went down due to pilot error. I saw the video feeds of their probes, and there’s no evidence of a crash anywhere on Kerberos.” Allura said. “That doesn’t mean you can break into Garrison property…” Shiro said. “You lost family on the Kerberos mission as well. Don’t you want to find out what happened to them?” Allura said looking up at Shiro. “So you’re saying that there was no crash, that their still alive?” Shiro asked. “I do not know, we need more time but I believe they are not.” She said looking up at Shiro.

“If someone else had caught you, they might have charged you for treason.” Shiro said. “I do not care my family is still out there, that’s what truly matters sir.” She said as Shiro looked at her. “I understand, and I feel the same way. I’m willing to help, I want to know what happened.” Shiro said.

-  
It turned out that Lance wasn’t all too happy to have Shiro on board. “Why should we even trust him, for all we know he is going to tell on us? There’s no way…” “Lance” Shiro almost shouted as the boy looked up at him. “I know your mad at me, and I understand I was the one to agree with Commander Snow when he recommend your sister for this mission and for having Keith replace me as the crew’s pilot but..Keith’s like a brother to me. It was my fault he was up there in the first place, but if there is still a change that he… that their alive than I need to know.” Shiro said.

Lance narrowed his eyes at the former pilot before letting out a sigh. “Whatever, Allura did you get all of the information?” Lance asked slightly less irritated. “Yes I have it right here.” She said before throwing the flash drive towards him.

-  
It took Lance a couple of days to hack through all the files before getting his hands on a few feeds from the space craft and the probes placed on Kerberos.

Shiro told them to come to his office after classes were over for the day. Telling them that if anyone asked they were going to his office it was for a project that would earn them some more credits for school. Lance let out a deep sigh before knocking on the door to his office, waiting a few minutes before the door opened letting the three of them inside. Lance noticed the confused look Shiro threw at Hunk being there as well. “Hunk can keep a secret besides he helped me with decoding half of these files.” Lance said. “Alright, so.. did you find anything?” Shiro asked. “I’m not sure, I thought it would be best to watch these together, we’re in this together now.” Lance said as Allura placed a hand on his shoulder. “So if there are any answers they should be in here.” Allura said as she finished his sentence. “Jeah, these are the last camera files from before the crew was reported missing. If anything happened it should be on here…” Lance said, looking back at the screen with a sigh. Pressing the play button, before the footage started to play on the screen. 

The crew was shown setting up their equipment to begin with taking the samples. Keith began unloading the equipment setting it up as Alfor placed the containers outside to store the samples inside. They watched the crew finishing up with placing the equipment outside and installing everything as they waited for the ice samples to reach the surface.

Keith watched from a distance with his arms crossed over his chest, Commander Snow was taking notes on his tablet before he walked over to open the container for the ice. Veronica reached out to take the ice sample when the ground started shaking.

  
“We should get back to the ship.” Keith called before a dark shadow started appearing above them, a large ship appearing from behind the mountains covered in snow and ice. “It can’t be.” “No way…” Veronica said in awe before Keith tugged at her arm. “Run! Come on run!” Keith shouted as the ice in Veronica’s hand crashed onto the ground as he tugged her with them. Keith pushed the girl in front of him keeping her from tripping as he they ran as fast as they could.

Keith looked back over his shoulder right before a beam crashed down upon them lifting them all up as the crew screamed in terror before the feeds on the camera started to glitch. Only catching a few last feeds of the crew being pulled up into the ship before the camera died down. 

  
Allura stared at the screen in horror with tears in her eyes, her hands covering the lower half of her face as she started to sob. Reaching out towards Lance before she grabbed the front of his shirt. The boy staring shocked at the screen as Hunk placed both his hands on top of his shoulders. Grounding Lance to prevent him from panicking too much. “They were taken…” Shiro mumbled not wanting to believe what he just saw before slamming his hands down on the table. 

“How could they hide this from us!” Allura shouted. “They probably did it not to cause a panic but…”Lance mumbled as the rest died down. “What do we do now?” Allura asked looking up at Shiro. “I don’t know, we can’t let the Garrison know we found out. But we now at least know that their still alive.” Shiro said. “Do we… I mean what if they…” “Lance I know what you’re thinking right now but we have to stay positive. There is a good change there still out there.” Shiro said gripping the boys shoulder tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the second chapter :D 
> 
> I decided to give you all a little look at some of the characters a bit sooner than i was actually planning. ;) I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Also for those who were wondering why i decided to have Allura break into Iverson's office instead of Lance, It's because i wanted to show that Allura is the one more likely to take risks. Lance was the one on the phone with her, guiding her through it. 
> 
> The second reason was because Allura snatched her mothers keycard without her noticing to get into Iverson's office.


	3. The Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting this chapter i added the Minor Injury/ and Blood Taggs as a little warning.  
> I really won't be going too much into details, so don't worry about that,
> 
> But starting this chapter we'll be getting a look into Keith's time as a Prisoner and his title as Champion during his time in the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first big fanfic project that i've decided to post online. I don't really have a schedule for when the next chapter will be posted, maybe once a week or once every two weeks i'm not sure jet. I already have a few more chapters for this fanfic done which i will post over time ;) so thats something to look forward too
> 
> So i hope you all will enjoy it, also the Art in this fanfic is made by me, it's actually what even led me to make this fanfic so i hope you like it :D  
> Enjoy

Keith was lying in his cell, it wouldn’t be long before he would have to fight in the arena again. He hated it and it had been more than once that he had barely escaped with his life. It wasn’t long after he had entered the arena that the witch had gained interest in him. Taking him with her after almost every match, when he would be too weak to fight back. 

He often couldn’t remember what the witch or her druids had done to him. They would put him under some of the time, but they would also try to keep him awake whenever they could. They had to sedate him a few times after failed escape attempts, but those only seemed to please to witch more. The trauma of what they had done to him was enough to make him forget most of what she had done to him, it was torture. They were tampering with his body, and it had all started after he had become the champion. It was what everyone these days called him even the witch called him that but sometimes she would refer to him as the hybrid or halfbreed. Whatever that meant, she had never told him what she meant with halfbreed when she spoke to the other druids about him but it couldn’t be something good. Honestly if he had to choose between the arena and the druids than he would probably go back into the arena anytime If it would keep him out of her hands.

-  
Keith stared at the gladiator in front of him, drowning out all the noise from the crowd. Before walking into the arena a sword in hand. Taking his fighting stance he looked up at his massive opponent. The other towered above him, standing hunched forward onto its strong but slender legs, a pair of clawed hands that were large enough to crush his skull alone, supported the creatures weight, it’s knuckles resting against the ground. 

Keith could feel the lust to kill coming off his opponent, he wasn’t fighting just to survive, he wanted to kill.

Keith had always tried to fight his fear when he was inside the arena, to hide it but right now he felt nothing but terror as he took in his opponents appearance.

Their narrowed eyes watching his every movement in an animalistic way. Before they let out a loud growl that shook him to the core, as it was his only warning before they rushed towards him.

Keith barely managed to dodge the attack in time as the gladiator gave him no time to recover and lunged at him for another attack hitting Keith in the side. He was thrown against the ground grasping for breath. The gladiator jumped at him his onslaught merciless. Keith rolled away just in time as it’s claws struck the ground where he had been only moments ago.

Keith managed to jump back to his feet before he had to block another incoming attack. Blocking the strike that followed with his blade he swatted the gladiator’s hand away, cutting through the skin of it’s hand as blood coated his sword. Before going in for another hit, leaving a large cut in his opponents side as they growled in pain before going in for another attack, this one aimed at Keith’s head. The creatures claws scraped against his blade, sparks flying of the metal.

Keith slammed the clawed hand away before jumping back to get some distance between him and the other. “Not bad, but you won’t be the one to get out of this fight alive.” The other growled as Keith tried to catch his breath, before catching sight of the blood dripping from his shoulder.

The two clashed once more there seemed to be no end to it as they dodged and blocked each other their attacks. Trying to find an opening to get in, Keith managed to get a few strikes in before he felt the gladiator’s tail wrap around his leg as he was thrown away from him. Keith let out a shout in pain as he hit the ground a few feet away, his vision blurred for a moment, before he barely managed to dodge the clawed hand that was aimed at his chest, the claws cutting through the side of his chest instead. The other gladiator dashing towards him as they struck him with their claws, cutting right through as Keith screamed out in pain. Clutching his arm tight, blood flowing from the wound coating his hand in blood, falling to the ground while screaming in pain before it turned into an animalistic scream. That was the last thing he could remember from the fight before everything started to fade away.

Ulaz watched as the champion was brought into the medical ward, he had heard the druids speak of the halfbreed, not long after Haggar herself had taken a personal interest into the champion. If not for that he would have surely been left to die after his match. Ulaz winced as he laid eyes upon the boy, he had seen him fight in the arena one match after the other. But all Ulaz could see was that he was young, too young to be put through the torture he was going through. Trying to do everything he could just too survive. Ulaz had seen too many people die at the empires hands, in times like these he wished he could do more but he couldn’t not without putting himself and his fellow blades in danger. For now all he could do was tend to the boys wounds. 

-  
Shiro stopped his hooverbike in front of the old cabin out in the desert. Turning the key he walked into the old cabin placing the bag on top of the counter before looking at the two boys who were working on the deep space radio that had been collecting dust in one of the other rooms.

Shiro had decided a few months ago that it was better to take their work away from the Garrison, where the change of someone finding out what they were after only seemed to grow the more they found. He loved his fiancé but Adam had obviously given up on finding Keith or the others ever again and he was sure that the other man wouldn’t agree with what they were doing. He had been there for him in the beginning, he knew that Keith was like a brother to him. But he had also told him to stop blaming himself and the fact that Keith and the others were no more. Shiro knew that Adam was only trying to help him. But he had to do this, and there was no time to waste.

So he had given the group one of the spare keys that led to the cabin that Keith owned. Where Lance had found the old deep space radio that Keith’s father had owned. Shiro didn’t know why the man had one to begin with and how he had gotten his hands onto one. But right now he was grateful for the piece of technology.

Lance looked up from his laptop sliding his headphones off his head as he turned to Shiro. “Did the scanners pick up anything.” Shiro asked notiching the notes Lance has with him. “The same as usually, something about the Voltron lions again and uhm something about a gladiator fight this time as well. So not really anything useful I’m afraid.” Lance mumbled as he read the notes. “Voltron, do you think it has something to do with the journals we found.” Shiro asked casting a glance at the wall that was covered with photos, and drawings of the caverns. “Allura seems to think so. She’s been looking for those caverns for a while now. I just don’t understand why Keith had so much information on this Voltron. Why was he looking for it, do you think he knew?” Lance asked. “I’m not sure, the handwriting In the journals we found doesn’t look like Keith’s handwriting. Could be that his parents were the once to find the caverns.” Shiro said. “Which is why Keith started looking for them” Lance confirmed before looking up at Shiro. “Do you think he felt drawn out to those caverns, I mean Allura said she felt like something was telling her to search or whatever. I still don’t get how it’s going to help us find the others but whatever.” Hunk said. “Right now it’s the only lead we have.” Shiro said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter, fightscenes are always a bit difficult to write but i always find them a lot of fun so i put a lot of effort into it XD   
> To awnser a few questions, The Galra are aware that Keith is half Galra, Is Keith actually aware of this as well or not? that is something for later ;) 
> 
> -  
> The rest of the team are still searching for the missing Kerberos crew and have found more questions than awnsers when they find the advanced deep space radio Keith's father owned, and journals filled with tales of Voltron and the lions. Speaking of the Blue Lion being hidden on earth and the photo's that Keith put on the wall as he was already searching for the Blue Lion before he went on the Kerberos mission. 
> 
> So Jess this is going to be a bit different from canon, but Keith believed that his parent's journals and the blue lion could lead to awnsers about his parents and what they were searching for. 
> 
> \-   
> After moving to the shack Allura starts feeling drawn out too look for the Blue Lion, and starts to search for awnsers while Lance and Hunk try to get awnsers in their own way. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, and if you have questions don't be affraid too ask :D


	4. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first big fanfic project that i've decided to post online. I don't really have a schedule for when the next chapter will be posted, maybe once a week or once every two weeks i'm not sure jet. I already have a few more chapters for this fanfic done which i will post over time ;) so thats something to look forward too
> 
> So i hope you all will enjoy it, also the Art in this fanfic is made by me, it's actually what even led me to make this fanfic so i hope you like it :D  
> Enjoy

Allura climbed back onto the old hooverbike, she had been scouting the caves for hours finding new paintings all across the caverns but still no sign of the lion. She didn’t know why but the lion was calling out to her. Something was telling her that when she found the lion, it would be able to lead them to the answers they needed and much more. 

The lion was calling out to her, louder than ever before. **‘Tonight’** “I heard it again in the caverns, I haven’t found the lion but I could hear it. Something is going to happen tonight. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I think we should be prepared.” Allura said as she talked to the others in the cafeteria. “I already stopped by Shiro’s office earlier in the morning, to tell him about what I found. Or rather what I heard.” She said.

“I can grab my laptop and some of my stuff tonight. We could head to the roof of the Garrison after lights out.” Lance said. “That sounds like a plan to me.” “I’ll make sure to pack something for us than.” Hunk said as the bell rang.  
  
  


-  
“Iverson is such a pain, seriously I know we messed up but did he really have to put it like that.” Lance snapped as the group walked down the hall to their dorm rooms. “I mean did we mess up that flight simulator, yes but he didn’t have to mention the Kerberos mission like that.” Lance snapped as Hunk put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Lance.” “Thanks, Hunk it’s just.. I don’t need a reminder that their gone just because I failed a class. It’s already bad enough that their not here, and that we don’t know if their still alive or not. I mean I know were doing everything we can right now but.. the Garrison isn’t helping us in anyway. Their just covering it up and blaming it on a pilot error!”

“Calm down Lance, right now we should just focus on tonight’s plan, and hope it’s going to bring us a step closer to finding them.” Allura said as she took his hand. “I know it’s just.. it has already been a year.” Lance said. “Were not going to give up on them, promise.” Hunk said as he placed a hand on both of their shoulders as the couple looked up at their friend. “Thank you Hunk.” Allura said.

Lance let out a loud sigh looking down at his feet before shrugging his bag in place. “I’m going to pack up my things for tonight, see you then.” Lance said with a soft smile before opening the door to his dorm room, tossing his shoulder bag onto his bed as he entered the room.  
  
  


-  
The three of them managed to get out without being seen before curfew, sneaking their way onto the roofs Lance started to unpack his laptop, and the radio he and Hunk had built a while back. Lance pulled the headphones over his head as he started to listen as static filled the headphones. Twisting the buttons a bit to try and get anything else but static. His look of concentration soon disappeared when he found the right channel, listening as he started to write something down in his notebook before tugging the headphones of his head. 

“Wow you have to hear this.” Lance said as he handed the headphones over to Allura. “Voltron” She said before looking up at the others. “Jeah, and It’s going crazier than ever, is this what the lion was trying to tell us? Do you think they’re here for Voltron?” Lance asked. “It has so be.” Allura said as the Garrisons alarms suddenly went off.

**‘Attention students, this is not a drill. We are on lockdown security situation. Repeat all students are to remain in barracks, until further notice.’**

“What’s going on, wait is that a meteor? A very, very big meteor?” Hunk shouted as Allura and Lance looked up. “Allura hand me my bag.” Lance shouted as he pulled a pair of binoculars from them.

“I can’t believe it’s a ship and it’s not one of ours!” Lance shouted as Allura took the binoculars from him. “Your right, it has to be one of theirs.” Allura said as the ship crash landed in the dessert.

“There is no time to lose, we have to see what’s going on.” Allura said as she noticed the Garrison starting to make their way to the crash. Lance shoved his laptop and the portable radio back into his bag as they made their way of the roof. “Have you heard anything from Shiro?” Lance asked as they ran through the dessert.

“Wasn’t he was supposed to meet us on the roof?” Hunk asked as he tried to keep up. “Yes but with everything going on It could be that he has to report to the crash site as well.” Allura said between breaths. The trio soon arrived at the crash site, only too find that the Garrison had already set up a couple of quarantine tents that blocked their sight. The ship was being strapped to a trailer behind one of the garrison trucks.

“Were too late, we’ll never get past all those guards to get a look.” Hunk said as he caught his breath. “Lance, do you think you can hack into their camera’s to get a look inside?” Allura asked. “Only one way to find out.” Lance said as he unpacked his bag, Allura grabbed the binoculars from before as she started scouting the camp. “I do not trust this, there are too many guards.” Allura mumbled. “Wait, I got in let’s have a look inside.” Lance said as the camera footage appeared on the screen.

“I can’t believe it.” Allura said. “Keith..” Lance mumbled. “So he’s not death in space after all.” Hunk said as Lance elbowed him in the ribs. “Shut up Hunk, I can’t hear what their saying.” Lance said.

  
  
-  
“Keith do you know how long you’ve been gone?” “I don’t know, month’s, years.. We don’t have time for this! The Galra are coming, their looking for Voltron and one of the lions is here. If we don’t get the lion away from Earth the Galra will invade us! We’re running out of time!” Keith shouted as he started to fight against the restraints.

“Keith you have to calm down.” “But you’re not listening to me!” Keith growled. “Sir look at this, it appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic.” One of the doctors called out. “Put him under until we know what that thing can do.” Iverson called from his side of the call. 

“Get away from me, Stop it!” Keith shouted as his eyes caught sight of the sedative one of the doctors was preparing. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Keith growled as his prosthetic arm burned through the restraint that was keeping it in place. “Hold him down!” Keith’s mind flashed back to the druids as they pushed him back down, he caught sight of a couple of guards rushing into the room to hold him down as he let out a frustrated growl. One of the guards pulled his head down by his hair as he felt the needle of the sedative pierce his skin before everything around him started fading away.

“We have to get him out of there. They didn’t even ask him about the rest of the crew.” Lance said as he stared shocked at the footage. “Uh I hate to be the voice of reason here, always.. but weren’t we just watching on tv because theres no way to get past the guards.” Hunk said. “That was before this is now, we just gotta think.” Lance said as Allura suddenly caught his attention. “I don’t think we have to, look.” Allura said as they watched Shiro arrive at the area on his hooverbike. “Looks like our backup arrived.” Lance said as they all packed up their stuff before getting on their feet.

“Officer Shirogane, I’m sorry but I’m afraid that this area is off limits.” The guard replied as Shiro glared at the guard. “I’m sorry but I’m afraid I can’t take that as an answer.”

Shiro watched the guards fall to the ground, he knew the men were only following orders but he wasn’t planning on letting that stop him now. He already had his suspicions something was wrong when the alarms had gone off, followed by his orders to make sure everyone stayed indoors. It didn’t make sense to him, the guards were supposed to make sure of that. They didn’t want him near the crash site and that could only mean one thing. Shiro caught sight of the others from the corner of his eyes as they ran towards him before he made his way through the quarantine tunnels to the camp. The slide doors opened up to him to reveal a couple of Garrison doctors and guards as they stood over someone lying strapped down to the medical table.

Shiro clenched his fist at the sight of Keith when one of the guards called out to him. “Officer Shirogane, stand down.” One of the officers called out as Shiro turned to look at them. “I’m sorry but I’m done being lied too.” “Officer Shirogane this is an order.” “I’m done taking orders.” Shiro called out as he charged at the officer before slamming him against the wall as the guards ran at him. Turning around to block the hit of the second guard before landing a hit against his head as he guard fell to the ground before turning to swipe the other guards legs out from beneath them. Catching his breath he clenched his hand around his wrist, he hoped it would be a while before they’d get back up their feet.

Shiro turned his eyes towards the medical table, as his eyes fell upon Keith’s unconscious body. “Keith..” he said in almost disbelief as he took in his appearance. His hair had grown out past his shoulders, his bangs had almost completely turned white and a scar ran up from his right jawline to just below his eye. His eyes briefly shifted towards his arm before he heard the others in the background. Ignoring the looks the students had cast at the unconscious guards he turned back to the medical table. There was no time, the Garrison was sure to be on their way now to stop them.

  
Deciding to check on Keith later he took the knife from his belt as he cut through the straps that were holding him in place. “Let’s get him out of here.” Shiro said as he carried Keith outside. “Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us.” Lance asked as Shiro handed Keith over to him, before climbing onto the old hooverbike. “No, but we don’t have a choice.” Shiro said as he noticed the Garrison closing in on them as he started the hooverbike.

Shiro could feel the hooverbike strain under the added weight of the other passengers as they raced across the narrow path. He had done this countless times before when he and Keith would race across the cliffs but never with this much weight holding them down.

“Everyone hold on tight!” Shiro shouted towards the others. “Shiro please don’t tell me that’s a cliff up ahead!” Hunk shouted as the others looked up ahead in shock. “Oh! No, no no!” Lance shouted as the others joined in. “Shiro!” “Just hold on tight!.” Shiro shouted as he drove the hooverbike of the cliff as the others screamed. Their screams echoing around them as Lance quickly adjusted his grip on Keith for dear life so that the other wouldn’t fall of the bike, while grabbing the the back of Shiro’s jacket as he closed his eyes. “Were going to die!” Hunk shouted as they neared the ground when the hooverbike suddenly stopped falling down to their deaths, it halting for a moment in the air above the ground before it sped up across the desert sand below.

“We made it..” Lance called out in disbelief as he turned his head around to see the trucks at the edge of the cliff. “Of course we made it.” Shiro said with a smirk as he sped the hooverbike up.


	5. The Lion Caverns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first big fanfic project that i've decided to post online. I don't really have a schedule for when the next chapter will be posted, maybe once a week or once every two weeks i'm not sure jet. I already have a few more chapters for this fanfic done which i will post over time ;) so thats something to look forward too
> 
> So i hope you all will enjoy it, also the Art in this fanfic is made by me, it's actually what even led me to make this fanfic  
> I sadly couldn't come up with a drawing for this chapter, i'll maybe come up with a drawing for this chapter later, if i'll do i'll be sure too add it 
> 
> But right now I'm a bit caught up on some other art projects i didn't have much time these past few weeks, but i didn't want too keep you all waiting for much longer.  
> So i decided too focus on writing a bit for now, :D
> 
> So i hope you like it :D and Enjoy

Shiro and Lance carefully lifted Keith off the hooverbike once they had arrived at the desert shack. Hunk hurried to open the door, and with the help of Allura decided to move the table to the side so that there was a bit more room to move around in the small living room.

“He’s probably not going to wake up for a while.” Shiro mumbled while laying Keith down on the couch. “Is he going to be alright?” Allura asked as she watched from a distance, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “Jeah, he’s going to be alright I’m sure he’s going to wake up in a few hours.” Shiro said. “We should get some rest in the meantime, something tells me we won’t be getting any once he wakes up.” Shiro said noticing the worried looks from the others. Lance looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it.

“I’ll stay here to keep an eye on Keith, the rest of you can take the bedroom, there are some spare blankets in the closet.” Shiro said before he made himself comfortable on the other couch.

  
-  
Shiro woke up a few hours later feeling worse than before, hoping the others had at least gotten some sort of sleep but he doubted it. The events of last night were still fresh in his mind when he turned around to look at Keith who had grown restless in his sleep. He wondered if that had been the reason he woke up in the first place, as he pushed himself up from the couch with a groan.

The floorboards creaked with every step before he kneeled down besides the couch, placing a hand on top of Keith’s forehead while he swiped the bangs away, noticing the boy growing more restless than before. Shiro was startled out of his thoughts when Keith suddenly shot up with a scream. Shiro took a startled step back as Keith’s hand flew towards him taking the collar of his shirt in a death grip preventing Shiro from moving away further.

Shiro heard noises in the other room before the others rushed into the living room. The others stared shocked at them, not sure what to do as everyone seemed to hold their breath. Keith’s breathing had become unsteady, his eyes unfocussed and glazed over. Shiro slowly placed one of his hands on top of Keith’s wrist as the other boy flinched. His eyes seemed to focus for a moment, as he looked up. “S..shiro?” “jeah that’s right Keith. Everything is going to be alright, your safe here.” Shiro mumbled as Keith let out a sign of a relief he didn’t know he was holding before his hand slid from Shiro’s collar back into his lap.

“I’m sorry, I thought…” “It’s alright Keith.” Shiro said as Keith looked up at him. Shiro couldn’t help but notice how tired he looked. Keith looked over Shiro’s shoulder towards the others in the room, recognizing them as some of his former classmates. They looked like they had seen a ghost and he probably couldn’t blame them for it.

Keith wasn’t sure what to say to them, sorry for being gone for so long. ‘I’m sorry that I let the rest of the crew get taken, I couldn’t protect them, I screwed up.’ “You should get yourself changed, you can talk about what happened later.” Lance said as he walked towards Keith placing a pile of clothes on the couch besides him. Keith stared at the clothes longer than he would’ve liked before sighing as he pushed himself up from the couch as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

  
-  
Keith stripped of the prisoner rags the moment he stepped into the bathroom, tossing the suit in the corner of the bathroom before stepping underneath the shower. Staring ahead of himself in thought as the hot water washed over him.

How long had it been since he actually had a hot shower, they were allowed to wash themselves off once in a while but Keith had hated it, he felt too vulnerable around the other prisoners. Galra drones or guards near when they were allowed outside of their cells, he had often tried to look if he could find the others but they had been shipped off to the work camps for all he knew. Shifting his eyes towards his prosthetic arm he watched the water fall off it, he couldn’t feel anything there anymore, even the shoulder the arm was attached too felt numb to him in a way. He wasn’t sure if that was because of the prosthetic attached to it, or if the scar on his right shoulder had something to do with it. He remembered getting the scar during his first match in the arena.

Keith was startled out of his thoughts as he heard someone call him through the door. “Keith are you alright?” “J..jeah” He shouted back before turning the shower off. Drying himself off before quickly getting himself dressed in the clothes Lance had handed to him. He looked at his tired reflection in the mirror, trying to recollect his thoughts.

He had been a prisoner of the Galra for what he assumed was a year, he had been through hell. The scars left behind were proof of that. The Galra, they were the ones behind it, and they were looking for Voltron.

‘Voltron’ It was like a beacon in his mind right now, everything else was clouded his head felt scrambled and he had a feeling his crash landing had something to do with it. He remembered some of his time with the Galra, but he knew he was missing things. He couldn’t remember how he even managed to get out of there, and how he had managed to get back to Earth.

  
-  
Shiro looked at his phone after Keith had left the room. He noticed a couple of missed calls from Adam followed by a couple of messages asking him where he was. “I’ll be outside I have to take this.” Shiro said with a sigh as he got up from the couch leaving the small shack before anyone else could say anything.

“You finally picked up, Shiro where are you? You can’t just disappear like that. I heard from Iverson you broke into the crashsite from last night. You have to tell me what’s going on.” “I’m sorry Adam, but the Garrison lied to us. They’ve lied to us this entire time.” Shiro said. “What are you talking about?” “The Kerberos mission. There was no pilot error. Adam… Keith he.. he’s alive, he crashed back on earth last night and the Garrison tried to hide it from us. They didn’t even question him, they just put him under.” Shiro said as his words were followed by silence.”

“Shiro… where are you?” Adam asked. “I sorry but I can’t tell you. I can’t have the Garrison find us. I only called to let you know that we’re alright. I’m sorry.” “Don’t apologize to me, Shiro you can’t do this. Please you have to listen to me.” “I’m really sorry Adam but I have to go.” Shiro said before ending the call with a sigh.

Shiro turned around to find Keith walking towards him. “It’s good to have you back.” Shiro said once Keith stood beside him. “It’s good to be back.. I never thought I’d get to see this again.” Keith said as Shiro briefly glanced at him. “Keith what happened out there.. where were you?” “I don’t know, I wish I could tell you but I’m having a hard time with remembering everything that happened. But to be honest I don’t think I even want to know how this happened.” Keith said as he held his prosthetic arm.

“I do remember that the Galra were the ones that captured us, and that I somehow escaped.” Keith said a worried look crossing his features before looking at Shiro as he removed Keith’s blade, well his mother’s blade from the back of his belt. “You held on to it.” “Of course I did, you told me how important this is to you. I’ve carried it with me every day so that I could give it back to you when you’d return.” Shiro said as Keith took the blade in his hands. “Thank you, it really means a lot to me.” Keith said.

“It’s the least I could do. Let’s go inside, there’s something we have to show you.” Shiro said as the two walked back inside.

  
-  
“These are the photos from my parent’s journals.” Keith said as he looked at the wall, new photos and notes with strings added to the wall since he had left. “You were looking for it before you left weren’t you?” Lance asked.

“Jeah, ever since my dad passed away I felt kind of lost, and since then I’ve been trying to find out what all of this meant. It’s like something, some energy was telling me to search.” Keith said.

“I understand, ever since we found your research I felt drawn out find the truth. I didn’t know what it was that I was searching for at first. But a few days ago I could hear it speak to me, it told me about your arrival last night.” Allura said.

“I should probably thank you all for coming to safe me.” Keih said his hand holding the back of his head. “You would’ve done the same for us.” Shiro said putting a hand on his shoulder as Lance did the same for Allura. “So did anyone else from the crew make it out?” Lance asked as the room fell silent.

“I’m not sure, I remember the mission and being captured. But after that it’s all just bits and pieces. I can’t really put it together. I think they separated us after we were captured but I’m not sure.” Keith said as he looked at Lance. “There must be more you can remember.” Lance said his voice trembling. “I do remember the word Voltron, I think it’s some kind of weapon their looking for. But right now, that’s really all I can remember.. Like I said everything is just bits and pieces right now.” Keith said. “Maybe it’s connected to the lion.” Allura said cutting through the silence that had followed.

“It’s possible, but if those aliens are looking for it I think we should find it before they do.” Shiro said before looking at the others. “The only problem is that we still don’t exactly know where to look.” Allura said. “I’ve looked through your parents journal on the caverns but the only chapter where they even briefly mention anything about a location is this list with calculations, and I haven’t been able to figure anything out from them.” Allura said as the grabbed the piece of paper she was talking about.

Lance looked over her shoulder before grabbing the piece of paper. “What if it’s not a location but a code, like sound waves that can be picked up with let’s say a geiger counter.” Lance said. “These elements aren’t any I know which could mean they could lead us towards Voltron.” “Lance that’s amazing!” Allura shouted as she threw her arms around him.

  
-  
Shiro helped Keith to pack a bag, as the others had already prepared their bags before last night looking at the backpacks, and duffle bags that laid in the corner of his bedroom. He guessed he shouldn’t be surprised. They had told him how they had broken into the Garrisons records to find out what had happened to them, and that they had been using the shack to try and find them. It practically had become like a second home to them. Somewhere where they could work without the Garrison finding out. 

The group headed to the desert not much later, how they had all fit on Shiro’s hooverbike once again was a mystery to Keith but they managed to make it work.

Shiro parked the hooverbike behind a couple of rocks before the group headed down to the caverns. “Over here.” Lance called out as he and Allura went down into one of the hidden caves. Allura grabbed one of her flashlights as she walked into the cave followed by the others.

“What are these?” Shiro asked as they followed Allura. “These are the lion carvings I told you about, there everywhere around here.” Allura said.

Lance placed one of his hands against the wall to get a better look at some of the carvings when all the lion carvings in the caves gave off a blue light.

“This has never happened before.” Allura said as everyone looked around in shock. “Unbelievable.” Shiro mumbled looking around taking another step when the ground gave out from underneath them,

Lance shouted for Allura pulling her towards him as they fell followed by their loud screams. Keith let out a scream as he tried to grab the ledge only for the rocks to break off followed by loud screams as they all fell through the hole. Before they hit the ground underneath them soaking their clothes in the water that covered most of the ground below them.

“Allura are you alright?” Lance asked worried as Allura pushed herself up. “I’m fine Lance, you were able to catch most of my fall.” She said giving him a small kiss on the lips before helping him back to his feet. “Here, you dropped these.” She said as she handed his glasses back to him.

“Wow..” Lance said as he looked past Allura towards the Robotic Blue Lion that stood behind her. “The blue lion, we found it.” Allura said as she ran ahead of the others. “Is this it? Is this Voltron?” Hunk asked as they followed. “It has to be.” Shiro said.

“It looks like there’s a force field around it.” Keith said as Allura placed her hands against the barrier. “There must be a way to get through it.” She said. “We cannot have come all this way for nothing.”

“Does anyone else get the feeling it’s looking at us.” Lance said as he walked towards the lion. Taking his glasses off for a second before placing them back on his face, never taking his eyes off the lion. 

“I wonder how we get through this.” Keith said as he placed his hands against the barrier besides Allura. “Maybe you just have to knock.” Lance said. “Lance there’s no way that’s actually going to work…” Keith said as the barrier disappeared. “Or.. maybe it does…” Hunk mumbled in the background as everyone suddenly fell silent.

“Did everyone just see that?” Lance asked looking over his shoulders at the others. “Voltron is a robot, Voltron is a huge, huge awesome robot!” Hunk shouted. “I can’t believe that this is only one part of it. I wonder where the rest of them are.” Allura said looking up at the blue lion in awe. “This is what their looking for.” Keith said as Shiro glanced at him.

The lion suddenly started moving, lowering its head towards them Lance placed his hands against the lions nose as it’s jaw opened up to them allowing them to enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter, again sorry for the long wait and i'll maybe make a drawing for this chapter later but no promises there.   
> -  
> So the reason Keith is more effected by his time as a prisoner than Shiro was is simple. It's because Keith unlike Shiro is still a teenager.   
> It was bound to have a bigger impact on him, also i just like writing angst now and than. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, and if you have questions don't be affraid too ask :D


	6. The Castle of Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has found the Blue Voltron Lion and take off towards the castle of lions, where some long awaited characters are waiting for us. I hope you like it Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first big fanfic project that i've decided to post online. I don't really have a schedule for when the next chapter will be posted, maybe once a week or once every two weeks i'm not sure jet. I already have a few more chapters for this fanfic done which i will post over time ;) so thats something to look forward too
> 
> So i hope you all will enjoy it, also the Art in this fanfic is made by me, it's actually what even led me to make this fanfic.  
> and this time the chapter doesn't come with one but two drawings, so i hope you like it.

Shiro had always thought that the Kerberos mission would be his last chance to go into space. But than his decease had gotten worse. The medicine were helping and he was able to lead his life without too many problems. But he had been deemed unfit to fly the mission to the distant moon of Kerberos.

He had tried to protest, but in the end he had given in. He had recommended Keith to fly in his stead, and then he had heard the news. 

**“The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing and all of its crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison has said that the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It’s indeed a sad day for all of humanity”**

The crew was believed to be dead, they had blamed it on a pilot error. They had blamed the crash on Keith, Shiro didn’t want to believe it at first. Keith was one of the best pilots out there, he was still a cadet but he had beaten many of his records. Shiro blamed himself for it, blamed himself for recommending Keith. But then with the help of the Allura, Lance and Hunk, he had found out that the Garrison had been lying to them.

Here he was now, inside a robotic blue lion that was soaring through the Earth’s atmosphere.

“There here..” Keith said in shock as Shiro snapped out of it. Turning to look at Keith who was looking at the space cruiser that had appeared before them. “That’s the ship we saw on the video feeds.” Allura said as Shiro noticed Keith looking a lot paler than before as the ship started firing at them. “Lance we have to get out of here!” Shiro shouted as Lance pulled at the controls, dodging the blasts that were send their way, before firing a couple of shots back in defense.

“I’m working on it!” Lance shouted pushing his glasses further up his nose before firing another shot as it ripped through the side of the cruiser. “Let’s put some distance between us.” Lance shouted as the lion soared away from their planet and the Galra cruiser.

“I can’t believe it.” Allura said as she took a step closer to the window. “It’s Kerberos, It takes months for our ships to get here.” Shiro said. “Jeah well none of that will matter if we can’t get away from that cruiser.” Keith said. The blue lion let out a loud roar in agreement as a portal appeared in front of them.

Lance looked over his shoulders at the others “Shiro you’re the senior officer here, the lion wants us to go through there but what do you think we should do?” Lance asked.

“Whatever’s happening the lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but were a team now we should decide this together.” Shiro said as the other nodded in agreement, “Guess were all skipping class tomorrow.” Lance said as he pushed the controls before the lion jumped through the portal.

“Hunk are you alright?” Allura asked worried “Jeah I’m fine, sorry about that.” Hunk mumbled after swiping the remains of the breakfast he had just lost from the corner of his mouth. “Is that.. a planet?” Hunk mumbled looking up for the first time after they had left the wormhole.

“Jeah, it seems like the lion wants to go to this planet.” Lance said as they started soaring towards the planet.

“Wow, Is that a castle.” Allura said in awe looking at the tall white building in front of them as the lion flew past the gates before landing in front of the entrance.

  
-  
“Let’s see if there’s anyone inside, I have a feeling the lion brought us here for a reason. But keep your guard up.” Shiro said as they walked towards the entrance. Lance cast a look back towards the lion as Allura took his hand in his own.

“It’s beautiful.” She said as the lights in the castle came to life, leading them down through different hallways until they reached a round chamber. “Where are we?” Hunk asked as Lance ran towards the control panel in the middle of the room. “I wonder if there’s a way to get this to work.” He mumbled, placing his hands on top of it as the screen flickered to life, before the panels in the floor around them opened up. “Lance what did you do?” Keith half shouted. “I didn’t do anything I swear.” Lance shouted back as three containers had appeared from the ground. “There are people inside.” Shiro said as he took a step closer to one of the pods. “Do you think their… dead?” Hunk mumbled hiding himself behind Lance.

The glass around one of the pods disappeared as an unconscious girl fell out of it. Keith rushed forward catching the girls fall as one of the other pods opened up as well, a tall boy falling out of the pod with a shout. “Dad!” Shiro quickly reached out towards the boy stopping him from falling as he slowly pushed himself away from Shiro. “I always knew Shiro was dad material.” Lance muttered earning an elbow from Allura in his ribs.

“You’re not.. who are you? How did you get inside of the castle?” The boy asked looking around the room, noticing a boy with black and white hair holding onto his sister. “Pidge!” he shouted pushing past Shiro before he could answer his earlier question, as he ran towards his sister who was starting to wake up. “Matt?” She mumbled as Keith helped her onto her own legs as she hugged her brother tight before looking around the room.

“Matt where’s dad, who are these people?” She asked. “I’d like to know that as well.” He said as he turned towards the people in the room. “I’m sorry but we don’t know what you’re talking about. The blue lion brought us here and..” Shiro said as the boy turned to look towards them. “That’s impossible, something must have happened to its paladin for it to choose a new one.” “Why don’t you tell us who you are and what happened maybe we can help.” Allura said as the boy turned to look at her.

“I’m Prince Matthew and this is my sister Princess Katherine of the planet Altea.” The prince answered.

The prince and his sister looked a lot like each other, his hair only a few shades lighter than his sister as he wore it in a low ponytail. He wore a circlet around his forehead a blue gemstone in the middle of It, his sister wore one on her head against the high ponytail. Both their ears were pointed and they both had crescent moon like markings underneath their eyes.

The princess pushed past her brother, placing her hands on the control panel as Lance stepped aside, when the third pod suddenly opened behind them. Revealing an older man with red hair and a large moustache, the same markings and a pair of pointed ears just like the prince and princesses.

“Coran!” Matt shouted as the man turned towards him. “Oh thank the ancients” He said placing a hand on top of his shoulder before looking around the room. “I take it you are the ones who woke us.” He said. “Coran, .. the blue lion brought them here. I’m afraid fathers plan failed.” Matt said as a sad look crossed the older man features.

“This can’t be right.” “Pidge?” “We’ve been asleep for ten thousand years.” “No, it can’t be. Dad he..” “He’s gone Matt,… Altea was destroyed.” Pidge said as tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered it all.

**  
-  
“We have to form Voltron and fight before it’s too late!” Pidge shouted. “I’m sorry but it’s already too late, there is nothing we can do. We have to send the lions away.” “But you’ve always told us to never give up, we can’t stop fighting we can’t give up hope!” She shouted as her father put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, but you two mean the universe to me and I can’t risk your lives in this fight. I promise that we will see each other soon if all goes as planned.” Samuel said as everything faded away.**

****

“He’s gone… everyone, Altea and all the planets in our solar systems it’s all gone.” Pidge cried as Matt rushed towards her. “I’m so sorry Pidge. We’ll figure something out, we won’t let Zarkon get away with this I promise.”

“Zarkon?” Keith asked shocked. “He was the emperor of the Galra and their planet Diabazaal, we even used to be allies for many years but then he changed.” Matt said as he clenched his fist.

“That can’t be right, I was his prisoner until a few days ago.” Keith said as the Alteans turned towards him. “He’s still alive, but that’s impossible. It’s true that the Galra have a long lifespan but ten thousand years…” Pidge mumbled as she looked at Keith.

“I can’t explain it but it’s true, he’s looking for something called Voltron..” Keith said. “He’s looking for it because it’s the only thing that can stop him. Voltron is the universes only hope, and that’s why we have to find it before he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter, again sorry for the long wait but this time i decided to make two drawings for the chapter.  
> -  
> I don't know when my next update will be, with everything going on right now i'm not always in the mood too draw or write but i'm already working on the next chapters. So don't worry and i really hope everyone is staying safe out there :D
> 
> I hope you liked it, and if you have questions don't be affraid too ask :D


	7. The Voltron Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Paladins of Voltron split up to search for the Voltron Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first big fanfic project that i've decided to post online.  
> This new update took way longer to be uploaded than i had planned but I have bit of a writers block again so things went a bit slow. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter, also the Art in this fanfic is made by me, it's actually what even led me to make this fanfic.  
> -  
> and it's finally time for the reveal of the Lions! It took me a really long time to figure out which Lion to connect to which paladin with this being a Role Swap AU fanfiction but with the Paladins their personalities also still being close to their canon ones. 
> 
> So jeah it was really difficult to figure out how much i should change when it came to the Voltron Lions.

Pidge turned around as she heard something inside one of the healing chambers. Swiping away her tears she looked at the four mice that were inside of her healing chamber. “Daw hi there little guys.” She said as the mice climbed on top of her hands.

When the alarms went off, the Galra cruiser appearing on the monitor above the control panel. Matt looked at the screen before shutting the alarms down as he asked the others to follow him the control room.

“Coran how long until they reach us?” Matt asked. “Uhm, from what I can gather probably a few days.” “Good, that gives us enough time to prepare ourselves and find the lions.”Matt said.

“King Samuel connected the lions to the prince and princess their life force. The two of them are the keys to the lions whereabouts.” Coran said as Matt walked up towards the middle of the room. Closing his eyes as a map of stars and planets started to fill the room as they floated around them. “These are coordinates.” Lance mumbled as he reached out to touch one of the stars.

“The black lion looks like it’s in the same place as the blue lion.” Allura said. “That’s because the black lion is inside of the castle.” Matt answered. “Dad decided to lock the black lion inside of the castle to keep it out of Zarkon’s hands. It can only be freed when the other lions are in the castle as well.” Pidge said.

“I’m certain that you have already discovered that the lions choose their pilots. It’s a mystical bond that cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in their lion. Together they form something greater than science can explain.” Matt said as he looked at the people in front of him.

“The black lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who’s a born leader and in control at all times. Someone who’s men will follow without hesitation, that’s why Keith will pilot the black lion.

The blue lion is one of the legs off Voltron, and it’s pilot is someone who is able to support their team and remain calm in the most dire situations.” Matt said as he looked at Lance. 

“The yellow lion is caring and kind, it’s pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty as the leg of Voltron you will lift the team up and hold them together.” Matt said as he moved the hologram of the yellow lion towards Hunk.

“The green lion has an incredible personality and needs an pilot of intellect and daring. That’s why I believe that Pidge has to be the one to pilot the green lion.” “I don’t know Matt, are you sure..” “I’m sure, we always believed you would be able to one day fly one of the lions.” Matt said as he smiled at his sister.

“The red lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master, it’s faster and more agile than the others. But also more unstable, it’s pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone,

Allura you will fly the red lion. I unfortunately have not been able to locate the red lion, I’m afraid there’s something wrong with the castle.” Matt said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be able to restore the castles systems in no time.” Coran said. “Yes, and in the meantime you will be able to locate the other lions.” “The prince is right, we don’t have much time. Keith you and Pidge will go after the green lion. Lance you take Hunk to the yellow lion. Allura and I will remain here to help with the castle and to go after the red lion once we’ve located it.” Shiro said. “That sounds like a plan, I’ll ready a pod for you and give you the coordinates. Coran why don’t you get a headstart on the castles defense systems.” Matt called out as he walked them towards the hangars.

-  
“Pidge, be carefull out there.” Matt said as he watched the pod closed before it took off from the hangars. She placed her hands against the tinted window as their pod flew out into the open space before it passed through the wormhole.

She watched Keith a concentrated look on his face as he piloted the ship towards the planet below. The two of them climbed out of the pod as they walked through the jungle. Pushing leaves and low hanging tree branches away as they reached a small clearing near the river, where a canoe with lion carvings laid waiting for them.

“This way.” She said as Keith looked at the sloth like creature that took Pidge her hand as she climbed into the canoe. Keith watched as the alien pushed the canoe of the riverbank, watching the creatures that roamed around the river watch them with curious eyes.

“You don’t really talk much do you?” Pidge asked while turning around to look at Keith. “I’m not so sure if I’m the right person to pilot the black lion.” Keith said. “What makes you say that?” “I just think that Shiro would be the leader that Voltron needs. I don’t think they should trust me after I let my crew get captured by the Galra. I can barely remember what they did to us and I don’t even remember what happened to the rest of my crew.

Allura her father, Lance his sister. I let them down..” “It wasn’t your fault, listen I’ve lost my entire planet, my friends and familie to Zarkon and there was nothing I could do about it. I’m sure it was the same for you and your crew. My father always used to tell us that if you get too worried about what could go wrong. You might miss a change to do something great.” Pidge said as she looked back at Keith. “I believe in my brother when he says that we can become the new Paladins of Voltron.” Keith watched the princess as they arrived near a large temple covered in vines. Climbing out of the canoe he held his hand out to her, she took his hand looking at the metal that replaced it before turning towards the temple.

-  
“I thought Coran said that these planets were peaceful!” Hunk shouted as he clutched onto Lance his shoulder. “It probably was ten thousand years ago, but right now we have to make sure that they don’t get that lion before we do.” Lance shouted as he dodged the Galra fighters. “Jeah and how are we going to do that, theres no way we can get down there.” Hunk said. “Just you wait, I’ll get you down there no problem.” Lance said. “Lance, no no no no, I know that look don’t you dare!” Hunk shouted as he could feel himself be thrown from the blue lions “No, not the face!” Hunk shouted as he threw his arms in front of his face as he crashed onto the ground below him, letting out a groan as he pushed himself up on scraped arms. “Oh jeah sure, just drop me off on an alien planet that’s cool man. It’s only occupied by purple aliens that want to kill me but whatever. Just ignore them and everything that’s going on, and connect with a yellow mechanical cat. Jeah that makes all a ton of sense to me!” Hunk shouted as Lance and the blue lion flew off to fight the Galra battle ships.

Hunk made his way down the mines that the Galra had been working on. Hunk honestly couldn’t believe that anyone could have lived on this planet, it was nothing but rocks and caverns. Tho he probably shouldn’t be too surprised if people once indeed lived here. The lion carvings that had been in the blue lion’s cave also surrounded the tunnels in the mines. The Galra had probably already tracked the lion down before they even came to this planet, but with all the tunnels it must have taken them a while to realize where to look for it.

Hunk started running through the tunnels as the markings in the caverns started to light up in a golden glow, guiding him through the tunnels. “I have to hurry, can’t let them find me. Now where is that lion.” Hunk panted as a large circle on one of the walls started to shine brighter than before.

“Oh no.” Lance mumbled to himself and blue as they were being shot down. He could hear blue protest in pain as they crashed onto the planet’s surface. The blue lion tried to push herself up as a group of fighters flew towards them, Lance started to pull at the controls but blue wasn’t responding as the fighters fired their shots at them. “Lance!” Lance looked up as the yellow lion jumped in front of them, blocking the shots with its body before running towards the fighters, slamming them into the ground with its claws before the lion turned around towards Lance. “Hunk! I can’t believe you jumped in front of all those fighters.” Lance called out over the cons. “Jeah well it didn’t really go as planned but im glad everything turned out alright.” Hunk said with a smile.

“Let’s get back to the castle.”


	8. The Paladins of Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins of Voltron are one step .. wel actually two steps closer to forming Voltron but the Galra are approaching (didn't have to google that word) the Castle of Lions and Time is running out, leaving the Prince and Princess with a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first big fanfic project that i've decided to post online.  
> This chapter was written in about a day... i suddenly had inspiration so jeeej!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter, also the Art in this fanfic is made by me, it's actually what even led me to make this fanfic.  
> -  
> This is already Chapter 8 and we're still techincally in the first episode.. I like adding details and stuff alright.  
> But were getting closer to Forming Voltron!!! (.. maybe in bout one or two more chapters) and than the story can really start!
> 
> So Enjoy!!

Hunk and Lance landed both their lions in the hangars where the Princess and Keith where waiting for them with the Green Lion as Pidge placed her hand against her lions legs.

“You made it.” Matt said as he entered the hangar to walk the others back to the castles control room. Looking at the green lion for a moment as it stood tall besides his sister.

“Lance you’re doing alright you look a bit…” Shiro asked the group arrived in the control room. “Ugh no, that planet was anything but peaceful.” Lance sighed as Hunk agreed with him. “Jeah, we barely made it out of there alive.” Hunk said “It was a nightmare, how about you two.” Lance asked as he looked at the princess and Keith.

“Oh jeah we had a hard time as well.” Pidge said as Keith tried not to smile as Lance looked at them. “Sure.. what about the Red Lion? Were you able to find it?” Lance asked.

“We were just able to locate it, but there is a bit of good and bad news.” Coran said. “Indeed it looks like the Red Lion is nearby, but it seems to be on board of the Galran ship that’s getting closer as we speak.” Matt said as he noticed his sisters eyes widening. “no, it can’t be.” Pidge said in disbelief.

“But if the Red Lion is with the Galra than how are we going to get to it, I mean we can’t form Voltron without it right?” Lance asked before looking at Allura as the screen behind the Prince suddenly flickered to life alarming everyone as a Galra appeared on the screen.

Introducing himself as Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. “I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon. I’m here to confiscate the lions turn them over to me. Or I will destroy your planet.” The Galran Commander spoke before the connection was lost.

“alright let’s not panic.” Shiro spoke up breaking the silence as the others looked up at him. “What.. how can we not panic. I mean the scary purple alien thing is driving his battle ship towards us. We only have four lions.” Hunk said as Pidge interrupted him. “Techically we only have three working lions.” “That’s right thank you Princess, now where was I...” “You were talking about the fact that we only have three working lions and a castle that’s like over 10.000 years old.” Lance said. “So jeah right now is a perfect time to panic if you ask me.” Hunk said.

“The castle has a particle barrier that we can use to our advantage.” Matt said. “That may be true but the particle barrier won’t hold against the Ion Canon forever. The Galran Technology must have advanced since our last battle against them.” Pidge said.

“Panic now?” Hunk asked. “No, we just need a plan.” Shiro said. “I say we fly through a wormhole and live to fight another day.” Lance said. “I agree with Lance.” Hunk said. “I mean we tried to find all the lions in time, we couldn’t do it. We only have three working lions, and one that’s locked away in the castle for some reason until we get our hands on the Red Lion that’s still on board of that Galra cruiser that’s heading towards us right now.” Hunk said as he pointed at the screen.

“We can’t just abandon the planet. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them. Voltron is our best change to stop them and find our families.” Allura said as she looked at Lance. “I guess that’s true but how are we even going to get on board of that ship? We’re not prepared for this at all. Maybe running away for now would be the best option, that way Arus will be safe. We’ll have more time to work on an actual plan, increasing our changes. Instead of just thinking up a plan within a couple of minutes.” Lance said.

“Sendak could destroy the planet, than come after us anyway. The Galra could even send their whole fleet after us and we’d be out numbered giving us only a bigger disadvantage.

I’ve seen what they do and Zarkon won’t give us the time to come up with a plan to fight back. We need Voltron to stand a chance against the empire, and for all we know the Red Lion could be too far out of our reach to reclaim it and form Voltron once we’ve come up with a plan. Staying is our only option.” Keith said catching the others attention. 

“Prince Matthew and Princess Katherine these are you’re lions. You’ve dealt with the Galra Empire before, you know what we’re facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?” Shiro asked.

“We should stay and fight.” “I’m not sure..” Matt said interrupting his sister. “What? We finally have a change to reform Voltron and take down the Galra Empire.” “I know Pidge, but Dad send the lions away in the past for a reason and I.. I’m not sure if this is the right time. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” Matt said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I know dad send the lions away for a reason but look at what it lead to. Ten thousand years have passed and the Galra have only gotten more power. Who knows how much of the universe they have taken over while we were asleep. We need Voltron.” Pidge said.

“Perhaps your father can help.” Coran said as the two siblings looked up at the older Altean. “Coran what are you talking about?” Pidge asked as the older man motioned for them to follow him as he lead the young Prince and Princess down the halls of the castle.  
  
  
-  
“Coran what is this?” Matt asked as they walked into a large open room. “King Samuel knew there was a change he might never see you two again. So his memories, his very being has been stored in this computer for you.

This way he can aid you in times of need, and give you the guidance I cannot give.” Coran said as Matt placed his hand on top of the control panel as the once hollow dark room came to life as a field of Altean Juneberry flowers filled the room before a hologram of King Samuel appeared in the room.

“Dad.” The two siblings called out as Pidge ran past her brother towards him. “Matt, Pidge it’s so good to see you again. I’m so sorry for what happened, I never meant for things to end this way and I’m sorry for the things I’ve put you through.” Samuel said.

“It’s alright, we.. we know there was no other choice. But right now we need your help, I know your not really here right now but…” Matt said as their father interrupted him. “I wished my plan had succeeded so that this wouldn’t have to be your burden. So now I will just have to do anything I can to take as much of your burdens away as possible.” Samuel said.

“There’s a Galra cruiser approaching us and .. I don’t know if we should run to preserve what we have..” Matt said. “Or stay and fight the Galra..” Pidge said. “I want to stay and fight just as much as the others but you’ve send the lions away for a reason and the paladins of old are gone. I don’t want to throw away the sacrifice you’ve made for us just like that.” Matt said.

“I scattered the lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon’s hands. You and your sister urged me to keep them and fight but for the greater good I chose to hide them to protect the universe. But now I see that I was wrong. The two of you were right back then, I made a terrible mistake one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon, the two of you must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the lions and correct my errors.” Samuel said as the Alteans looked at each other.

“You can trust us, well put an end to the Galra Empire.” Matt said. “I know you will, and I believe in you. I always have.”  
  
  
-  
The group watched as the Alteans walked back into the control room, a determined look in their eyes. “The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you, and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon and the Galra Empire. It’s our destiny, it’s why we all have been brought together. Voltron is the universes only hope, we are the universes only hope.” Matt said as he placed a hand on his sisters shoulder before looking ahead at the paladins. 

“I think I’m speaking for us all when I say that we’re with you.” Shiro said placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder who clenches his prosthetic hand into a fist. “Shiro’s right, the Galra will pay for what they’ve done to our families and the rest of the universe.” Allura said as she took Lance his hand as he looked at the determined look on her face with a smile. “Jeah, we’ll get them back.” Lance said.

  
-  
“Your suits of armor.” The Prince called out as they walked into the armory, the lights in the room flickering to life showing the Paladin armor on display, waiting for their new Paladins.

Pidge walked past her brother to join the new Paladins of Voltron to their armor, each in the colors matching that off their Lions. Shiro stood beside the Prince watching the others walk over their own armor with a smile on his face, as they each took their own set of armor from the display so they could change into the flight suits and the Paladin armor. 

The Prince cast a glance at the older man besides him. These people had come from a planet that from the sound of it had barely reached into their own solar system, only for them to be thrown into a universal war that hadn’t even reached their own solar system jet from what he could tell. But he couldn’t help but feel guilty for asking them to help them fight in the war, on the frontlines no less.

“They’re going to be alright.” Shiro said catching the Prince his attention before the Paladins walked back into the armory each dressed into their Paladin armor as a small smile spread across the Prince his face before walking towards the Bayards.  
  


“The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin. The Bayards can with training even change between different types of weapons as they grow with their Paladins. But they can also act as a key, connecting your own essence with that of your lion and in turn Voltron.” Matt said as the Paladins each took their own bayard.

Hunk reached for his bayard as it turned into minigun the weight suprising him as he tried not to drop the weapon against the ground, before lifting it up again to show it off.  
  
"Wow.." Lance said looking at Hunk showing of his weapon before taking his own bayard into his hands as it turned into a rifle, grabbing the gun with both hands as he looked at it in awe as he trailed his hands over the smooth surface of the gun. "I wonder what they used to make these.." Lance mumbled

Allura smiled at Lance before she turned to grab her own bayard as it’s shape changed to that of something similar to that of a Staff, as she twirled it around before slamming the back against the ground. “I think I can work with this.” Allura said with a smile.

Before Pidge took her own bayard which took a shape familiar to the Bayards usual form before a glowing whip appeared. Shifting the Bayard around a bit to get familiar with it's weight as the whip followed the swift movements. 

“Keith I’m afraid your bayard was lost with it’s Paladin.” The Prince spoke as Keith looked into Shiro’s direction for a moment. “We can always lend you a weapon from the training room, we have a couple of bo-staff’s and Altean Broadswords if you’d like.” Matt said. “I’ll manage.” Keith said as he made sure to put his mother’s knife on the back of his belt. He had planned on asking Shiro to keep an eye on it but he’d rather have a weapon on him he’d actually know on how to use than a weapon he hadn’t gotten familiar with.  
  
  
-  
“You need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak’s ship. Only than we’ll be able to unite all the lions and form Voltron.” Matt said. “That’s a pretty big ship. How are we going to know where the Red Lion is.” Keith asked. “Well it’s not really a matter of we, It’s going to be up to Allura to find the Red Lion. Once she’s close enough to the Red Lion she’ll be able to sense it’s presence.” Pidge said.

“So it’s just like when both she was able to sense the Blue Lion back on Earth.” “Jess, but remember the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You’ll have to earn it’s respect.” The Prince said.

“alright, now here is our plan of attack.” Shiro said as he looked at the Paladins in front of him.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter, again sorry for the long wait but this time i hope you still like it :D and again I don't know when my next update will be. But i'm in a bit of a writers/drawing mood atm so i hope it's going to be soon.  
> -  
> also Jess i decided to change the paladin their bayards shapes just a bit.. I figured that well Allura was just badass with her staff in the series and i was honestly just confused when she got this whip like weapon for her bayard in the series that i decided to change that. Cause well it's a roleswap AU so who says i can't alter their Bayards just a bit.. i mean it could still get the whiplike thing as it's second shape later on right. 
> 
> Pidge her weapon is now more like Allura's, why? cause that was an Altean Whip (I googled it) and since Pidge is now of Altea i figured it fit her better, and it's still pretty close to her original Bayard.  
> -  
> What also bothered me in the series was when they told Shiro his Bayard was missing and just send him on board of an alien war ship with like... nothing. I mean no one knew back than that his hand could be used as a weapon. But they just told the man jeah... we have no weapon for you even tho there is like this HUGE training room. 
> 
> So jeah felt like at least giving Keith the option, but he's still stubborn and well, he's got a knife at least. so that's something XD  
> -  
> I hope you liked it, and if you have questions or comments (unless their about the grammar).. don't be affraid too ask :D and i really hope everyone is staying safe out there :D


	9. The Red Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new paladins of Voltron take off to retrieve the Red Lion of Voltron taking them another step closer to becoming true Voltron Paladins and the new Defenders of the Universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first big fanfic project that i've decided to post online.  
> I'm sorry that it took such a long time before i was able to post this chapter. 
> 
> I have not forgotten about this fanfic i promise, just writersblock and art block hitting me hard XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter, also the Art in this fanfic is made by me, it's actually what even led me to make this fanfic.  
> -  
> So Enjoy!!

Once the plan had been put together the Paladins each took off to put their own part of the plan in motion.

The Blue and Yellow Lion took off towards the Galran cruiser to act as a decoy by surrendering themselves to the Galra empire. Distracting the Galra just long enough Pidge to get in close with the Green Lion so that she could get Keith and Allura aboard the ship without them being noticed.

“Were in.” Keith said after Pidge managed to get them on board of the ship. Using their jetpacks to fly through the opening she had created before entering the ship itself.

“Copy that.” Lance said as he tugged on the Lions controls to dodge the blast of the Ion canon. Keith could hear shots being fired before the coms where disconnected. Keith motioned for the others to follow him as they made their ways through the dark lit halls, Allura by his side as the Princess stayed close to their point of entry when Keith suddenly stilled in his steps.

“Keith..” Allura asked as she turned to look at him noticing him pushing a hand against his helmet, his breathing growing uneven as he clenched his eyes shut. “Keith.” Pidge asked when she suddenly heard footsteps coming their way. Grabbing his hand before pulling him behind the corner Allura following after them as they hid from the guards that walked past them.

“What’s going on?” Pidge whispered as she noticed Allura look at him with worry as Keith snapped out of it. “I’ve been here before, after I was taken by the Galra of Kerberos.” Keith said. “So that means the other crew members may be held captive here. We have to rescue them.” Allura said.

“We don’t have time for that, we have to find the Red Lion and get back to the others. I don’t even know if their still on this ship.” “But we can’t just leave prisoners here, my father… Veronica they could be held captive here.” Allura said. “Look I understand, I really do. But right now we need to find the Red Lion before the Galra find us.” “I can find the red lion myself. I’m the one that’s connected to it right, so I’m the one who has to find it.” She said as Keith sighed. “Change in plans, the Princess and I will see if we can find the prisoners and get them off the ship. But you have to focus on finding the Red Lion, and make sure to stay out of sight.” Keith said. “I will..” Allura said as she ran off on her own while Pidge and Keith ran down the other hallway.

-  
“Matt I need Coran to prepare some of the pods in the medbay.” Pidge called over the coms as they ran down the hallways. “What? Pidge is everything alright?” “We’re fine just some change in plans.” Keith responded over the coms. “What do you mean change of plans?” The Prince asked catching Coran and Shiro their attention. “We’re getting the prisoners off this ship.” Pidge said. “The Kerberos crew..” Shiro said.

-  
“There not here..” Keith mumbled under his breath as the cell doors opened before them. Pidge noticed him clench his fists in frustration when one of the prisoners called out to him. “It’s you, the champion.” “If anyone can get us out of here he can.” The prisoners called out to each other as Keith’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Come we don’t have much time, let’s go to the escape pods.” Pidge said as she grabbed Keith’s wrist for a moment snapping him out of it as they ran down the hallways with the prisoners following close behind them.

-  
“There you are. I’ve been searching for you.” Allura said as she entered the Red Lions hangar aboard the Galran cruiser. “Let’s get you out of here.” She said placing her hand on top of the barrier in which the Red Lion was suspended. Receiving no response in return. “That’s strange..” She said to herself. “Red Please open up, we don’t have much time left. The Prince and Princess their waiting for us, I’m your new Paladin please let me in. We need you.” She said as the doors behind her slid open revealing a couple of Galra Soldiers.

“You’re not getting this Lion, she doesn’t belong to you!” She called out as she reached for her Bayard as it transformed into a staff. Running at the guards shielding their shots with the shield around her arm before knocking them of their feet with the staff. “Red please I’m begging you!” She shouted as the lions eyes lit up. The partical barrier around it disappearing as it lunged towards her.

-  
“We have the Red Lion! “ Lance shouted as he watched the Lion soar from the ship. “We don’t have much time left.” Pidge called out to Keith. “I’d say we just ran out of time, their here.” Keith said as he called upon the holographic shield, shielding the princess and the prisoners from the shots the drones and guards fired at them while unsheathing the knife from behind his back.

Charging at the drones and guards with a shout slamming one of the guards away with the shield before stabbing the drone that rushed him from the side. Before another guard rushed him from behind slamming with their full weight against Keith who pushed the guard back before knocking his legs out from underneath him. Slicing his knife across the other guards chest plate before slamming him with the arm that held his shield, as the guard tripped over the body on the ground behind them. When another guard slammed him against the ground with a startled shout.

Pushing himself up to his feet to charge the guard when a sharp pain ran up his arm. The knife falling from his grasp before he clutched his arm in pain. Pidge reached for her bayard, activating the whip before slamming it against the guard that tried to rush Keith as they clutched his arm in pain. Throwing a worried look towards Keith pushing himself back onto his feet. “Keith..” “I’m fine.. uh thanks for the help. We should get back to the castle.” Keith said turning his head as the escape pod with the prisoners took off. “But Keith your arm…” “It’s nothing, we should get back to the others.”

Shiro, Coran and the Prince watched as the Lions flew towards the castle, the green lion the last to join them. Gathering in the Black Lions hangar as Keith entered the hangar, looking over his shoulders towards Shiro who was waiting for them.

The other four lions gathered around the Black Lions hangar taking their places before setteling down, their eyes glowing gold one after another untiltThe symbol on the door started to glow a bright white blue hue. The doors moved up revealing the Black Lion waiting for them, standing above the other four lions. It was larger than the other lions, a golden symbol on its chest similar to the one on their own set of armor, and a pair of large black wings rested on top of the lion’s hulking figure.

The Black Lion stood still for a moment after being revealed to the other paladins, Keith wasn’t sure if the Lion would respond when suddenly it’s eyes lit up like the others had done. Letting out a loud roar as the other lions pushed themselves back onto their feet as they roared in response to their leader.

“We did it.” Pidge mumbled to her brother over the coms. “I can’t believe it.” He mumbled when an alarm started going off through the castle snapping them out of it. “Matt?” “They’re here…” he said as dread settled in their chest.

“The Galra cruiser has entered the atmosphere, we need Voltron!” Matt called over the coms that connected the castle to all of the lions.

The Black Lion took a couple of steps towards Keith lowering its head to give him access. Keith looked over his shoulder towards Shiro and the other lions for a moment before entering the lion. This feeling, it reminded him too much of the day of the Kerberos mission.

He remembered when Shiro and Adam had been there with him, telling him to be great out there and that they believed in him. He remembered seeing Allura and Lance there with their families as well, Allura and her mother, and Lance with his parents and siblings to wish their husband and daughter goodluck as well.

Keith tried to get the thoughts out of his mind as he sat down in blacks pilot seat. The room around him lit in a purple hue as the screens around him came to life as he took the controls in his hands. The Black Lion let out another roar before It took of into the other lions following its trail.

-  
“Oh no that can’t be good.” Lance said as he noticed the Ion cannon reading to fire off an attack. “Fire the lasers now!” Keith shouted over the coms as the five lions send of their lasers clashing with the Ion cannons attack, only for the blast to cut right through their counter attack and slam into the castles partial barrier behind them. “We couldn’t stop it..” “no but we did weaken it, we can’t let them gain on us. The castles particall barrier won’t hold if we do.” Pidge called out. “Jeah but how!?” Hunk shouted. “We already tried to destroy that canon once but they already repaired it like it was nothing.” Lance said.

“We have to form Voltron.” Keith said. “Jeah but how, we don’t even know how to form Voltron and it’s not like their going to give us the time to figure it out.” Lance said as Keith clenched his fist in irritation.

“We’ll give you cover with the castle defenses but it won’t last long, you must form Voltron as fast as possible.” Matt said. “The prince is right, listen up team Voltron this looks bad but you can do this. I believe in you, now you just need to believe in yourselves.” Shiro called out hrough the castles coms as the Paladins shared looks with each other through their com link. “Shiro’s right, let’s do this.” Keith said as the lions ran off, towards the fight.

Dodging shots as they tried to take down Galra fighters while drawing the cruisers attention away from the castle. “Princess do you have an idea on how to form Voltron?” Keith called over the coms. “The Paladins before us where able to form Voltron because of their trust in each other. But they fought many of battles together over many Deca-Phoebs before they became Paladins, we’ve known each other for only a couple of vargas.” Pidge replied. “We don’t have time for that! We gotta do something.” Allura said when the Yellow lion rammed against the Red lion as she got knocked of her feet, cutting them off. “Combine!” “Hunk!! What do you think you’re doing?” Allura called back. “I’m trying, alright. It just didn’t work that’s all..” Hunk said. “We don’t have time for this..” Lance said as Keith took out one of the fighters that had snuck up behind them. The three lions looking towards the destroyed fighter.

“Let’s try flight in formation.” Keith called out as the lions lined up before taking off into the air. “I think it’s working.” Hunk called out. “Hunk’s right I do too.” Lance said. “no… their pulling us in.” Keith said as his eyes widened.

-  
“Send a report to emperor Zarkon, the day is ours.” Sendak spoke watching the Lions being pulled in. “Oh no…” Shiro mumbled watching the Lions being pulled in. “Pidge…”

Keith clenched his fist around the controls pushing himself back up with a determined look on his face. “No! This can’t be it, we’ve come too far to let it end like this. We just have to believe in ourselves, and do everything we can to keep these lions out of Zarkon’s hands!” Keith shouted.

“Keith’s right, were the universes only hope, we can’t fail.” Pidge said “Let’s form Voltron!” Keith shouted as the other Paladins shouted with him.

The Lions let out a loud roar in sync with their Paladins followed by a bright flash of light as the Lions combined into Voltron.

-  
“They formed Voltron.” The Prince spoke as Coran put a hand on top of his shoulders. “They really did it, Voltron is back once again.” Coran spoke.

“I can’t believe it.” Allura said. “We formed Voltron!” Pidge shouted, as Lance and Hunk shouted through the coms in disbelief. “I don’t know how we did it but let’s take care of that cruiser while we can.” Keith said as Voltron readied to attack. 

Blocking the blast of the Ion canon before Voltron tore the canon of the ship, slamming it against the ground before turning back towards the Galra cruiser. Allura slammed the right arm of Voltron right through the hull of the cruiser tearing it apart. “That should do it.” She said with a smile as the Princess fired off a blast with the help of the Green Lion.

The team took care of the cruiser backing off as they watched the rest of the cruiser fall appart and crash against the planets surface. “Wow.. I can’t believe we just did that.” Lance said in awe.

“Let’s get back to the castle” Keith said as Voltron split apart in the five Lions once again. The Paladins found the two Alteans and Shiro waiting for them at the castles entrance, leaving their lions to meet them hallway as the lions gathered around them.

“Dad would have been so proud if he could have seen you like this.” Prince Matthew said as he put a hand on his sisters shoulders. “Thanks, if only he would have been here to see it..” She said. “Dad always told us we were meant for greatness, it may not have been like any of us would have imagined.. But now with Voltron, we’ll be able to make a difference again.” Matt said. “Prince Matthew is right, the Galra are a threat and this may not have been what we sighned up for.. But with Voltron we’ll have a chance to fight back.” Shiro said.

“Jeah besides there’s no way I’m going to back down now, the Galra made this personal the moment they took our families. There’s no way we’re backing down now.” Lance said.

“Lance is right, we cannot stop now that we’re closer than ever before.” Allura said  
“We’ll won’t forgot about them their still out there and we’ll find them no matter what, promise.” Shiro said as he put a hand on Lance and Allura their shoulders.

“Shiro’s right, we can’t back down now. The Galra are coming closer to earth as well, if we want to keep it safe.. than we must do everything we can to stop the Galra.” Allura said as Lance took her hand.

-  
“I’m glad to see that you all wish to help us in our fight against the Galra. But we may have just won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I’m afraid Zarkon won’t stop until he get’s these lions.” Prince Matthew said.

“Good thing that you Paladins know what your doing, because your going to have to form Voltron again and again.” Coran said in an almost cheerfull voice.

“Totally… wait what?” Hunk said “We barely survived forming Voltron just this one time.” Lance said. “Jess and this was only one ship, wait till you have to fight against a whole fleet of them!” Coran said.

“Coran… that’s not helping..” Pidge sighed as she placed a hand against her forehead. “It’s not going to be easy being the defenders of the universe.”

“Defenders of the Universe.. that’s got a nice ring to it.” Keith said as the Paladins looked up at their Lions.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter, again sorry for the long wait but this time i hope you still like it :D and again I don't know when my next update will be.  
> But i will not abandon this fanfic! I just don't want to rush through trying to write a chapter when i have no inspiration and well i prefer to write when i feel good about what i'm writing if that makes sense XD
> 
> So try to be patient with me XD


End file.
